Royal Secret
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: AU. Slash. Senior Advisor to the King, Tom Riddle, develops a touch of conscience while spending some ‘quality time’ with the King’s teenage son. TRLM.
1. Chapter One

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone/anything.

**Summary:** **AU. Slash.** Senior Advisor to the King, Tom Riddle, develops a touch of conscience while spending some '_quality time'_ with the King's teenage son. **TR/LM.**

**Warnings:** See summary. Considering Lucius's age, which is just seventeen at the start of this, it really depends how you feel on a seventeen year old boy sleeping with a man twenty six years his senior. Sixteen is the age of consent here in NZ, and I'm fairly certain it is in the UK as well; so take it for what you will. _Oh!_ And then in the Wizarding World, Seventeen is the age of adulthood, so it's pretty much all legal.

**Notes:** Yes, this is another of my 'I-enjoy-the-Malfoys-being-royal' stories. Bear with me. Humour me. I am also trying something a little different. This will be from Tom's point of view. I will also alternate with Lucius's point of view. _Also, this story came to me during a lecture on Tuesday night… _

**Is Tom evil?** Not to the extent he is in the books, but he certainly has his own agenda.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

Ah, how I love these moments. These moments of complete solitude late at night, in my own home. These moments where I can enjoy a generous glass or two of the finest Old Ogden's Firewhiskey money can buy; read a good book and _not_ have to worry about being bothered by the Royal Family.

Anyway, perhaps we should get the basics out of the way first, shall we? I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, senior advisor to the Wizarding King; Abraxas Malfoy. I will be forty three years of age come New Year's Eve; only a week away.

I come from a poor background; my filthy muggle father abandoned my pureblood mother before I was born. My mother, Merope Gaunt-Riddle, died barely an hour after giving birth to me; she had enough time to give me the ridiculous name of my muggle father, though. Eleven years later, Albus Dumbledore turned up at the orphanage I was growing up in to tell me that I was a Wizard and would be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It is best to say, that at that point in time, Hogwarts was reserved for the most prestigious of the whole Wizarding World, and that included the young Prince of the time, Abraxas Malfoy. Now, Hogwarts has been closed off to everyone but the British Wizards; it will now let in any old, less than pure, riff raff.

Speaking with the condescension that I do of those that are less than pure may seem a little hypocritical, and it really is, considering my own blood. I am a half-blood; but I am Heir to Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Because of my connection to the Founders, I would say at a guess, that that is why I was allowed into the high class magic school.

From there on, I immediately 'befriended' Abraxas Malfoy, heir to the throne. I use the term 'friend' loosely, as I have never truly been one; to be completely honest I have spent many years using Abraxas's less than brilliant mind against him. When the dim-witted Prince turned King is as soft as Abraxas, the power game becomes infinitely easier.

When Abraxas's father died and he took over the throne, he asked me to be his personal advisor; to 'guide' him through his reign. If the idiot had half a clue as to what goes on in my head, he would not have dared make a request like that.

But he did. And though I have helped him significantly over the years, I know that not everyone in the Wizarding World is as oblivious as Abraxas; a lot of them, _including_ the King's half a dozen other advisors, can see I am using him. But he follows blindly. It works out wonderfully me.

However, though the King is an idiot, the next in line to the throne is not. The seventeen year old Prince, Lucius, has quite a brilliant mind in his young head; he is nothing like his father.

In fact, the only thing the boy has in common with his father is the fact that he has been spoilt rotten his entire life, and that does leave its mark on young and impressionable minds.

Another thing Lucius has that I do very much admire, is his incredible attractiveness. As someone who has seen the boy grow from a baby into the stunning young man that he is today, I really should not think such things; but I simply cannot help myself.

Just this morning I was walking along one of the upper hallways of the Royal Palace and came across young Lucius wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms; his shoulder length white-blond hair was loose and he had this very 'come hither' look about him. If it weren't for the fact that his mother had just appeared at the other end of the hallway, I would have slammed him against the wall and taken him then and there.

I swear that boy is trying to seduce me.

Perhaps he knows I would like nothing more than to shag him into next week? The little minx.

Anyhow, with thoughts like that in my head, I think it is time that I retired to bed.

………

"That isn't _quite_ what I meant…"

"Isn't it?"

I think perhaps the previous King dropped his son on the head far too many times; it isn't like I'm trying to teach him Quantum Physics or something equally as mind boggling.

"Father, can I go now? I understood the first time Tom explained it."

Ah yes, in my frustration with the King, I had nearly forgotten that his lovely son was present in this room as well. In passing a glance at the young Prince I got to see another smidgen of the disrespect he held for his father in him rolling his eyes and smirking at me when he realised he had been seen.

Oh, do I plan on tracking him down later. Screw Abraxas.

Well, screw Lucius to be more precise.

This is going to be a truly interesting Christmas.

"Yes, of course, Lucius. Go ahead."

Abraxas, ever the ignorant one to an insult; especially when Lucius places them so well, they should be acknowledged.

I watched as Lucius crossed the room; he did not have to pass by me to get to the door but he did anyway, _deliberately_.

"Good luck," he whispered; a delicious little grin on his face. I glanced down just in time to see a hand ghost across my abdomen.

I had to wonder… Did he truly know what would be in store for him when I got my way?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Well, I decided to stop chapter one right there so that I can see what kind of response this story gets. What did you think?

I am attempting to write an entire story in First Person Point of View. This was also originally destined to be a one shot, but I thought I could make it into a proper story, especially since I have ideas for the future of it involving very adult Lucius.

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns most of these characters. And just for the reason to have Tom bitch a bit more, I will be adding in the other six Royal advisors during the story. I own them.

**Thank yous:** _Sunshine Pie, KatanaKira, Mistress Vamp, Heddy, inumoon3, I Miss My Lullabies._

**Notes:** I'm glad you like it so far! I know I shouldn't keep starting new stories especially when I already have so many unfinished ones. But I could not let this opportunity pass by; it took me two days to decide whether to type it up anyway, or to just keep it to myself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

Ah, Lucius. _Lucius._ I love the way that name sounds. The boy is terribly lucky that it was his mother who named him; I won't even say the abomination of a name that his father liked.

I am currently in my study at the Royal Palace doing some evening work. I have a study at home as well, but I tend to work here more so that I am on hand for when Abraxas decides he needs something explained to him; I wish he would put as much trust in his other advisors as he does in me, that way I might be able to go home once in a while.

Now, Lucius. A rather interesting subject if I do say so myself. He is currently in the study with me, just reading one of his school textbooks; he has been for an hour now. I'm sure he's testing me.

Oh good god… The sound he just made when he stretched… Oh, do I plan on having him making more sounds like that. Like music to my ears.

"How are your studies going?"

"Very well, thank you."

There it is. A smug smirk; he thinks I can't see it, doesn't he? I _knew_ he was testing me.

I decided to busy myself by shuffling through some paperwork, in an attempt not to get too distracted by the gorgeous blond sitting barely twenty feet from me. "I also hear you made Head Boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you. A lot of my 'classmates' aren't _too_ happy about it though. They think its favouritism."

I glanced up at him to see those light grey eyes focussed on me; he really does have amazing eyes. Bright and clear. They often showed his emotions, even if the rest of his face did not.

You're behaving like a lovesick teenager now, Riddle. _Stop it._

"Favouritism?" I raised an eyebrow slightly; I do that a lot around the Malfoy family – usually in reply to Abraxas and his stupid ideas. "I saw your O.W.L. results; I would hardly call it favouritism. If it were at all to do with favouritism, your father would have been Head Boy as well, not me."

He grinned at me, "But my father is an idiot, Tom, we all know that."

"Very true."

I continued with my paper shuffling, determined to keep my mind off the highly arousing teenager. _Why_ do I keep reminding myself of his age? It's not like it matters. It's not like I care that he is barely of-age; I'll take him anyway.

I always get what I want. Lucius always gets what he wants. I just hope no one interrupts us.

By the time I lifted my head again, I realised that Lucius had gotten up and crossed the room to sit on my desk. The little brat had that look on his face again, that 'I-know-you-want-to-bend-me-over-this-desk-and-fuck-me-right-now' look. "Can I help you, your Highness?"

"I think you can."

"Oh?" I am so glad for wizard robes right now.

"I think you know exactly what I have on my mind right now…"

Oh, nonchalance comes so easy to this boy.

"And what would that be, Lucius?" I felt my eyes widen as the young blond removed himself from my desk and placed himself on my lap.

When I get him out of these clothes, he won't know what hit him…

"I know you want it to. I've seen the way you look at me, like you're undressing me with your eyes. Like you're thinking of everything you want to do to me."

Oh, you have no idea, Lucius.

I ran a hand up one of his lovely thighs… How I'm going to enjoy being between them soon.

"I think…" well I'm really not thinking much right now. No need. "We should take this somewhere more private."

……

Barely two minutes later, we had flooed into my own home study; the only room in my mansion connected to the floo network.

Almost immediately after stepping from the fire place behind the young Prince; I had him up against a bookcase, my tongue thoroughly exploring that royally naughty mouth.

Oh. He made that sound again.

Oh yes… I love it when someone tugs on my hair. Call me a masochist if you will. I'm a bit of a sadist too, I wonder if he would enjoy that? Plenty of time to find out.

"Tom…"

I have never been particularly fond of my name, but when Lucius moans it like that… Who cares if it belonged to a filthy abandoning bastard of a muggle?

"Bed," I managed to pant out before attacking the blond's mouth with my own again.

Oh, that noise again! That little noise of his is going to be the death of me!

Now, if I weren't such a refined gentleman (Ha!), I would have thrown him over my shoulder and carried him to bed and thrown him on it like a horny barbarian. I still have _some_ manners and a tad bit of decency though, even when aroused; so I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs to the master bedroom instead.

I slammed the door behind us and had him up against it in no time.

I seriously think his skull could have been fractured from that impact, but he only moaned louder and vaguely attempted to try and get my robes off. So he _does_ like a little pain. Interesting.

Damn.

I hate it when that miniscule bit of conscience I have decides to rear its ugly head. The fact that it chose this exact moment to operate, forced me to break the kiss.

"You have done this before… haven't you?" Of course he has. I am _certain_ that he has; even if it's just half the amount of sex that his father and I had (with each other…and everyone else) while at school.

Lucius was panting; his beautiful hair in disarray, "…Not with a man…"

Shit.

"Not with a girl either…"

Double shit.

The sincerity in his wide grey eyes showed me that he was telling the truth and not just leading me on even more.

The seductive little brat is a virgin? I'm going to hell.

Why was the human race cursed with this bloody conscience thing?

"Are you sure about this?"

"Damn straight I am."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement at his choice of words.

"Shut up."

I grinned at him; I feel somewhat like a teenager again right now, perhaps that is because I am about to shag one. "I think we should get you out of these terribly restrictive clothes, don't you?"

"Please do."

I did. Quickly.

My dirty day dreams weren't even half as good as the real thing.

Oh the things I can teach this all too willing boy.

Oh! He's a biter! Do that again, _please_ do that again.

"Oh God, do that again, Lucius."

He did.

Oh yes… This is a lovely sight to behold…

The young Prince sprawled naked on his back in the middle of my bed; his grey eyes wide with a certain innocence that I was not aware he had until now. I raked my eyes over his body; he was slim and toned with flawless pale skin. Skin that was flushed from the heavy kissing and petting that we had already done.

"You can still back out…"

What are you doing, Riddle? _Stop_ trying to talk him out of it!

"I'm not going to."

If there is a God up there, I thank you greatly.

………

What have I done? Why did I do it? Why did I not try and talk to him more?

I know he enjoyed it, if his moans and encouragements were anything to go by. And I _definitely_ enjoyed it… So why do I feel so guilty now?

I _hate_ having a conscience. I want it to go away again.

Looking to my right, I saw the young Prince curled up beneath the covers of _my_ bed; he was fast asleep. He looks so adorable when he's asleep; especially considering he was fucked senseless a couple hours ago.

But as much as I would love too, I just can't stay in bed with him while I am having this bout of conscience. It is terribly inconvenient.

……

I have been reading in this study for the past two hours. I honestly would have thought that Lucius would have woken up by now; but I guess if he is not used to sharing a bed then it probably does not make any difference to him that I've gone.

It is just me, my book and the incessant ticking of the old grandfather clock against the wall…and my blasted conscience.

Lucius Malfoy really had been a certified virgin until a few hours ago, and I took that from him. I had sex with a seventeen year old boy because I have been lusting after him for months; admittedly he had been leading me on, but we really should not have rushed into it.

Its three thirty in the morning… Maybe I should go back to bed…

I can talk to Lucius in the morning.

No, I can't. Its Christmas Day… Someone is going to realise he is missing sooner or later. Shit.

I'm going to have to wake him up and get him back to the Palace.

"Tom?"

Never mind.

I really don't want to have to look him in the eyes at the moment. I took advantage of him! Didn't I?

"I was getting lonely up there… I thought maybe you'd abandoned me."

There is something different about that voice; it doesn't seem to hold the same confidence that it usually does. God, I hope I didn't cause that.

Finally though, I had to look up at him, only to see the Prince wearing my discarded robes from earlier, and nothing else. His hair was a mess and he looked… _Nervous._

And there are those grey eyes; the eyes that always betrayed his every emotion. And right now, they were telling me that he was worried.

"Not abandoned, no. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

Oh no, he's pouting now.

…This is certainly a bit awkward…

"Look, it will be dawn soon. You really should go, before someone notices that you're missing."

"Ok…"

Oh no… The look on his face…in his eyes… He must think I'm rejecting him now.

I am such a shit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Like it? I would have gone into a little more detail of their love-making, but I wasn't too sure how to go about it in first person.

**Next Chapter:** Some Lucius point of view. Lucius feels horribly rejected and upset, and makes sure Tom knows so. And more insight into Tom's head.


	3. Chapter Three

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns these characters; when I am finished with them, I will return them unharmed, a little tarnished perhaps, but otherwise unharmed.

**Thank yous:** _KatanaKira, Mistress Vamp, EsScaper, Simply Bulisen._

**Warnings:** I've decided I should probably put Out of Character-ness as a warning, as this is an **AU** fic, and Tom is not quite the epitome of all evil that he is depicted as in the books.

**This is a fun story to play around with.**

**The chapter starts with Tom's point-of-view.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

I still feel guilty. It is not a feeling that I am accustomed to; as I don't think I have ever felt guilt over hurting someone before… So why, in nearly forty three years of being a heartless bastard, am I only _now_ gaining a conscience and feeling bad for hurting someone?

_Why_ did that _someone_ have to be Lucius Malfoy?

The boy hates me now, I am _certain_ of it. I have not been able to get him alone since that night…well, morning. He has been going out of his way to avoid me the last four days, and when we have been face to face all I have received is a rather nasty glare; a glare only rivalled by my own.

I _need_ to talk to him before he goes back to school. I _have_ to let him know that I was _not_ rejecting him. I would never do that to him.

I want him so badly now.

I _need_ him.

Oh God, did I just think that?

Is my life really resting on whether a seventeen year old Prince will have me back or not?

Tom Riddle does not rely on anyone. Tom Riddle does not have feelings for anyone but himself.

Oh, who am I trying to kid?

I have far more feelings for that boy than I should. I have more feelings for him than I have ever had for anyone else.

I try to be a malicious, heartless bastard my whole life and where does it get me? Lusting after a teenager.

First thing tomorrow morning, I will track that boy down; even if it means going into his personal rooms. I will find him and I will talk to him. I am the adult here. I am the one with more experience. It is up to _me_ to do the right thing and to make the first move.

I should also make sure that he does not speak of our night of passion to anyone when he returns to school. It would not do well for word to get out that one of the King's advisors is sleeping with the Prince. I imagine some people would not take too kindly to that.

………

**Lucius's Point-of-View**

I hate this. I don't want to eat, I can't sleep, and I _can't_ stop thinking about _him._ I have never been rejected before and I really don't like it.

I thought he wanted me. The way he has been looking at me since I returned home for Christmas, and I definitely saw those looks before I went back to school in September. Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for him?

It wasn't just meaningless sex… Well it wasn't just meaningless sex for me; maybe it was for him…

But he can't do that to me! I am a Prince! He has no right to use me like some cheap whore!

My God, these hallways are so boring this early in the morning. There is no one around, no house-elves to torture. Absolutely nothing.

Wait… Did I just hear someone come through the floo in _his_ study? The study used by the man-who-shall-not-be-named at the present time.

Maybe I'll take a look…

Never mind. The door just opened…

It's him.

"Ah, Lucius, just who I wanted to see."

He has some nerve…

Oh, he's trying to be a gentleman now; he's holding the door open for me.

"Please, Lucius. I think we need to talk."

Is the great and cold-hearted Tom Riddle _pleading_ with me?

"Fine," I went into his study and sat down on the couch; my arms folded and a glare fixed in place. I have gotten very good at glaring at people; it works wonders at Hogwarts, the first years run crying when I glare at them.

Watching as he sat down in an armchair opposite me, I have to wonder what he wants to say; he looks quite serious. He looks as though he hasn't slept much and his hair is a horrendous mess… He's quite devilishly handsome, looking so unkempt.

_Dammit, Lucius! Stop it!_

"Look, I am aware that I upset you the other morning, Lucius, but believe me, I meant nothing by it."

If that is an apology, then I don't accept.

"What _did_ you mean by it, then?"

"I did not want either of us to get caught. Do you know what would happen if we were?"

I have no doubt that it would be unpleasant.

"You would lose your title and all right you have to the throne after Abraxas dies. I would either be thrown in Azkaban or executed; shagging someone barely of-age is one thing, but shagging a Prince is far worse in the minds of some."

Oh shit… He really cares about me, doesn't he?

Oh, he's not finished yet.

"As much as I would like to be with you again, I really do not think it would be wise."

No! Don't say that Tom! I want you, you want me; it all works out perfectly. "But… We could keep it secret…" oh, great way to change his mind, Malfoy; that was pathetic.

What is that in his eyes? Is that adoration I see?

I do love his eyes; they are a lovely dark shade of brown. They remind me of chocolate actually…

I sound like a girl now. Dammit.

"We _could_ keep it a secret, yes…"

Oh, yes please! Let's do that then!

"But?"

"_But_, we would have to keep all, eh, love making, at my place. It would be too risky to do it here."

That's it? That's his only concern? Did he think I wouldn't want to spend time at his place? I rather enjoyed his bed, the few hours I spent in it the other day.

"I understand... Can we go there now?"

Oh, that grin! I love his grin!

……

**Tom's Point-of-View**

Oh, I can get used to having the lovely Prince in my arms. He fits perfectly in my arms, in fact; with his head on my chest, an arm over my stomach. Teaching him my wickedly depraved ways is going to be so much fun.

Our chat earlier went far better than I thought it would; I hadn't even planned on talking to him this early in the day. But I heard someone coming in the direction of my study at the palace so I went to see who it was; it was the only person I truly wanted to see.

Of course, he was glaring at me the moment he laid eyes on me, but that soon disappeared; it was truly worth it to see those grey eyes light up again at the mention of us continuing our relationship.

Is it really a relationship already? Admittedly, I have known him since he was in his mother's womb and have slept with him now on two separate occasions; three times in total, twice the first night. I do honestly hope that it continues.

"Tom?"

Oh, he is still awake then.

"Yes?"

"They don't happen to have books on this at Hogwarts, do they?"

I still can't quite grasp the fact that he had never had sex with anyone else before me. It just seems so odd, considering the debauchery of Slytherin House.

"Not in the library, I don't think. But if you go to the Room of Requirement I am sure you will find what you want."

I love his hair; it's so soft and silky.

This boy is changing me. I have never paid much heed to someone's hair before.

"What am I meant to do when I'm at school without you?"

Oh, the images in my head of what he can do at school without me… I'm going to need another round before I get him back to the palace.

"You do have certain privileges remember? The Hogwarts staff is supposed to turn a blind eye if you decide to leave the school for some reason or another. You also have your own rooms connected to the floo network," I can feel him grinning against my chest.

"I nearly forgot. So you won't mind if I turn up unannounced and horny?"

"Not at all."

Oh yes… Do that again…

"I think you need taking care of again, Tom, don't you?"

Yes! Yes! Yes!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Another chapter down! I don't know how long this story will drag on for, though I do have ideas for a very adult Lucius (say 35-40 years old).

**Next Chapter:** Lucius is 18 and has finished Hogwarts; he is ready to start his royal duties as a King in training. Tom at his side.

**Sneak****Peak**

"_Father, I think it would be best if I didn't go alone, don't you?"_

_Oh, you little minx, Lucius. I know exactly what you're up to._

"_Oh yes, yes. That's a point, Lucius. Tom?"_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_You won't mind accompanying Lucius on his trip, will you?"_

_Sex in exotic locations around the world, Abraxas? You bet your arse I won't mind._

"_Certainly not, sir; I would be happy to accompany him."_


	4. Chapter Four

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. I own Sebastian Crowler and any other Royal Advisors I come up with.

**Thank yous:** _KatanaKira, Mistress Vamp, potterluvva, Rock and Sarcasm, marblez._

**I have decided to start alternating between Tom and Lucius's point of views and a normal point of view. This first-person thing isn't that easy for me.**

**This story is somewhat of an experiment for me, so if some of the writing seems a bit…_off…_ then that will be why.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

Ah… The perfect end to the perfect day. What more could a man ask for, than to be sprawled out on his own couch with his gorgeous young lover curled up against him?

This is the first time that I have seen my dear Lucius since his Easter break from school; as he had decided, albeit reluctantly, to forgo time with me to study for his N.E.W.T examinations in June. With his brain, I am sure he did exceptionally well.

Holding him in my arms at the moment, I have noticed that he is thinner than he was last time I saw him, "Have you been eating right?"

"You sound like my mother."

"Hardly."

Ah! Oh my God, that noise! He _knows_ what it does to me; he _must._ I had no intention of shagging his brains out tonight but if he continues, I'm going to have to insist.

"Anyway, if you're studying hard like I was, you don't have time to eat."

"I thought you could multi-task?"

"I _can, _but they banned us from doing our homework or reading while eating in the Great Hall."

"Oh, poor thing," haha, he squeaks when you squeeze him. Mm, I love it when he nuzzles his head against my neck.

"Yes, pity me… Has my father told you of his plans for me this summer?"

I suddenly feel rather tired as I nod in reply, my chin coming to rest on top of his lovely blond head, when I realise that he can't see my nodding, "Yes. It was my idea, in fact," oh. An indignant huff. "You can't expect to sit around and do nothing, Lucius, you have to prepare and learn. If you start now, you will actually be ready to take the responsibility that your father is yet to fully understand."

"I suppose so."

"I _know_ so."

"I don't think you know as much as you like to think you do, Tom."

Brat.

"I think you're all talk and no action. Unless, of course, you count action as manipulating and using my father for your own evil gain?"

The brat is onto me. Dammit.

Say something, Riddle. He knows you're guilty of what he's saying already, so _say_ something.

Open mouth. Create sound. Move mouth to form words. It's not difficult, Riddle. _Do it!_

No! Don't move, Lucius! What are you doing?

Oh dear, he gets the 'I'm-very-unimpressed-with-you' look from his mother. That glint in his light grey eyes, an eyebrow raised; though the seriousness of this look is slightly lessened by his unkempt hair and unbuttoned shirt.

"Well?"

"Well _what?"_

Oh for fuck's sake, Riddle, don't toy with him. He is _not_ his stupid father!

He is not amused.

"I just want to know what your plans are. I mean, are you going to use me the same way that you have been using my father when I become King? Are you hoping to corrupt me by filling my head with your schemes mid-shag? Are you going to cast me aside when I have a son of my own and he turns seventeen? A simple yes or no answer is all I want. Don't I deserve that?"

Ow. He is painfully digging his fingers into my shoulders… Funny, I don't notice when we're having sex; but not being in the coital act at this very moment, it _does_ hurt.

Stop thinking about sex, Riddle! Stop it! This is a serious conversation!

"I would _not_ use you, Lucius-"

Don't huff at me, boy.

"I use your father because he is none the wiser to it. You actually employ the use of your brain and can quite clearly determine whether or not someone is working in your best interests or not."

I wonder if he realises how cute he is when he frowns.

"But… What's in it for you?"

"World domination, of course."

A glare.

…Apparently this is not the time to make jokes.

"I do have my reasons, Lucius."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Oh, bless him. He looks so cute when he's being serious or when he's thinking… I don't know how he plans on running the Wizarding World and being taken seriously with that pretty face.

"So I can trust you?"

What a silly question, of course he-

Hang on. Does that mean that he doesn't _already _trust me?

"Of course you can trust me, Lucius. Have I ever given you reason not to?"

No, don't hesitate! That's not a good sign!

"I guess not…"

My reputation as a complete bastard is going right out the window because of his damned prettiness…and cuteness… I hope he realises that.

"Will you tell me about your evil schemes one day?"

I will, if you suck my… Perhaps that wouldn't be the brightest way to answer right now.

"_One_ day, yes."

"Really? Or are you just saying that to keep me coming back to your bed?"

Ooh… He's a shrewd one, isn't he?

"I mean it, Lucius. I _will_ tell you."

"Good."

Oh, finally, he's settling back down. I have never been one for cuddling before, in fact, I don't remember a time when I have cuddled another lover… But I love having Lucius in my arms.

Love. Did I really just use that word? Oh good God…

"I'm tired."

"So am I."

"Bed?"

"The most intelligent thing you've said all evening, my young Prince."

"Shut up."

………

"Riddle."

Peace is shattered.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

How dare he barge into my palace study uninvited? He could have given me some warning. He could have bloody knocked! Honestly, it would not have boded well if he had burst in here while I had Lucius under my desk.

"I, and the other advisors, think it would be best if you discontinued giving counsel to the Prince."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "And why should I? If the Prince wishes to speak with me, then he has every right to, don't you think, Sebastian?"

"Of course he does. However, I am inclined to think that you are not just 'talking' with him. It must stop."

Play the innocent; I clearly have no idea what he is talking about.

"Honestly, Sebastian. You are sadly mistaken about whatever it is that you think is going on. If young Lucius wishes to invest the same trust in me that his father has, then so be it; you cannot control or change that," ha! I love pissing this guy off. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do before the meeting this afternoon."

I snort in amusement as he huffs and storms out of my study like a petulant child.

Ah, silence once again…

Hang on, is that snickering I hear?

There it is again!

Who is that?

Oh. The mouth kissing my neck is all the answer I need.

How did he get in here without me noticing?

"Do you think Crowler knows something or do you think he's just bluffing?"

"I imagine he is just bluffing… However, if he isn't, I would stop trying to make me fuck you over this desk right now."

I know he's pouting but I _refuse_ to look. If I look I will be forced to succumb to the power of Lucius Malfoy's Super Pout and Puppy Eyes.

……

Ah, the weekly meeting with the advisors.

I hate them.

The advisors.

I hate the meetings too, but not as much as I hate the other advisors.

This week, we are discussing the duties that our charming young Prince will carry out this summer. So far, it has been decided that the lovely blond will be travelling to keep the royal family in favour with the rest of the world.

The young Prince in question is currently lounging on the chaise longue, an adorable look of utter boredom on his pretty face. Occasionally he passes lustful looks at me, I can just about hear him silently begging "please Tom, rescue me from my Tower of Boredom and hide me beneath your robes so we can have some naughty fun".

Okay, so maybe that's what I _want_ him to be thinking.

Oh shit, did Abraxas just talk to me?

"Do you think that is all in order, Tom?"

Do I think _what_ is all in order? My mind has been drifting…

"Yes sir, I do."

That Crowler bastard is glaring at me again; perhaps he really does know more than Lucius and I would like to think he does. Maybe he _wasn't_ bluffing earlier.

"Well, I think everything is fine then-"

Oh Abraxas, you blind optimist.

"Do you think that is all you need to know, Lucius?"

Haha, clearly I am not the only one who allowed his mind wander.

"Yes, father, I think so."

Oh good, because I would rather not be here any longer than I have to be.

"There is something, actually…"

Dammit.

"Father, I think it would be best if I didn't go alone, don't you?"

Oh, you little minx, Lucius. I know exactly what you're up to.

"Oh yes, yes. That's a point, Lucius. Tom?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You won't mind accompanying Lucius on his trip, will you?"

Sex in exotic locations around the world, Abraxas? You bet your arse I won't mind.

"Certainly not, sir; I would be happy to accompany him."

Oh wow, I did not think that the other six royal advisors could look so angry. Crowler, it's understandable, he was here when Abraxas's father was alive; I don't think he has ever been given a huge break to prove himself and his worth. But the others…well I think they just hate me for having the final decision all the time.

But, oh, the look Lucius is giving me… Once again, I am so glad for wizard robes right now.

"Very well then! Lucius, you will be accompanied by Tom during your trip, and he can keep you out of trouble."

"Of course, father. I can't wait."

Neither can I.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Now, I want to know, is there anything that you, the readers, would like to see in this story (other than a proper sex scene)?


	5. Chapter Five

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much; Tom and Lucius in particular.

**Thank yous:** _LuthorCorp, Mistress Vamp, KatanaKira, mara-chan the hermit._

**Mistress Vamp:** More Lucius POVs it is then!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

Idiot boy.

Just when I thought Lucius had all the smarts that his father was denied; he goes and does something so bloody stupid and _gets caught!_

"What on earth possessed you to go out and do that Lucius?"

"Mother, I-"

"Don't! I do _not_ want to hear your excuses. I am very disappointed in you, Lucius."

Her Majesty, Queen Alyssa, is quite the intimidating figure when she is in a bad mood; or just rather disappointed in her only son. I don't blame her, however, what Lucius and his idiot friends did was beyond stupid; I never would have thought he would do something like that. Drunk or not, I actually had far more faith in the boy's intelligence.

Attacking muggles and burning down a muggle house…

Admittedly, _I _would do that; but I wouldn't let myself get caught when I have so much resting on my shoulders. I highly doubt that his parents care if he harmed some muggles; it's more the fact that he was caught red-handed and identified by the _Daily Prophet_ for doing it.

I'm never having children.

"You cannot do things like that, Lucius, and expect to get away with them. You are not to leave the palace and until I say otherwise."

"Bu-"

"Do _not_ argue with me, Lucius."

I don't know why he's looking to me for help, I agree with his parents on this point…or his mother, anyway. Abraxas is a man of very few words…and even fewer intelligent words.

"Tom will not be vouching for you on this occasion, Lucius, so _don't_ bother."

Hmph. I am perfectly capable of saying 'no' to him myself, Alyssa. Most of the time, anyway.

"What do you think we should do about this, Tom?"

Oh, Abraxas does have the ability of speech still. I think Alyssa would prefer it if he didn't though, she hates me. Bitch.

"I think that perhaps you should release a press statement explaining that you are disappointed about what happened and that you do not condone Lucius's actions. I think a formal apology to the Ministry would be a good step as well, for having them waste their time in memory charming the muggles."

Oh, if looks could kill I would be so dead right now. It certainly seems clear that I will not be having the pleasure of my young lover in my bed for a while; it looks as though he would rather kill me at present.

Dammit. I was rather hoping to have some fun tonight.

Oh well, guess I'll be on my own then.

I still have my trusty right hand.

"That is a good idea, actually…"

Thank you, Alyssa; let no one say that I don't try to help the royal family on occasion. I do, however, corrupt the Prince regularly.

………

**Lucius's Point of View**

I can't believe he did that to me! That bastard! I thought he cared about me!

The bastard had to go and talk my parents into making me publicly apologise to the Ministry for causing them un-needed stress. Those muggles deserved everything they got. I'll go for the mudbloods next; they might actually put up a fight.

He has no right to treat me like a stupid little child. He certainly hasn't been thinking of me as a child the last few months, when he's been shagging me senseless every chance he gets.

What is so wrong with having some fun? I bet he and my father did it often enough when they were my age…they just didn't get caught…

I hate it when Tom starts throwing my age back in my face and treating me like an inferior; he seems to get like that every time it becomes obvious to him just how much younger than him I am. He can't keep treating my like an inferior; if anyone is the inferior it's _him!_

I'm the Prince around here; Tom is just the advisor.

The incredibly attractive and very snoggable advisor.

Stop it! You're meant to be angry at him, not fantasising about him!

But I want him! I haven't slept with him or kissed him in two days! It's horrible!

I'm still annoyed with him though; I thought he was on my side.

Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's not like I've ever done something that stupid before. It was one time! I think I've been fairly well-behaved my entirely life compared to some, especially compared to other high society kids. I'm practically an angel compared to them.

Well…maybe 'angel' is an over-exaggeration… My halo is rather tarnished.

I wonder where Tom is… I haven't seen him since yesterday when he suggested the public apology; he wasn't even at my apology this morning, and I really thought he would be.

It's weird how much I miss him, even when we've only been apart for a very short time. I have known Tom my entire life and have never missed him like this until recently; perhaps it's because our relationship has taken a different turn. We have definitely become closer; we can have sex and have deep and meaningful conversations (obviously not at the same time). It's perfect.

But that still doesn't explain where he has disappeared to.

I would floo or Apparate to his home, but I'm not allowed to leave the stupid palace. I do hope he turns up at some point. I really want to talk to him.

I think I'm in love with Tom…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that was so short! Hopefully, when I finally get a hang of this first person thing, I will make the chapters longer.

**Next Chapter:** The Royal family host their annual Summer Ball. Lucius's confesses how he feels to Tom.


	6. Chapter Six

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Thank yous:** _Mistress Vamp, LuthorCorp,_

**You will be seeing moments from the trip overseas; it will be in the form of flashbacks, probably during this chapter and they will not be from the point of views of either Lucius or Tom.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

_Lucius flopped dramatically onto the plush couch in his penthouse hotel suite, "I'm bored…" it was a week into his Royal trip overseas and he had had nothing to do all day. Tom hadn't even been around for some of the day, because he was doing some extra work for Abraxas to make sure that the other international Wizarding communities remained happy with the way things were running._

_Tom leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his dark hair; he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision so that he could focus on Lucius who had just interrupted his concentration again, "Why don't you go out somewhere?"_

_Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"_

"_Oh, am I being that obvious?"_

_The young blond frowned at the older man, "No need to be snappish with me… You are meant to be 'baby-sitting' me, after all."_

"_I am also supposed to be doing my job," replied Tom; he was doing nothing to show that he planned on returning to his work any time soon. "Which, might I add, I _do _take seriously."_

_Lucius grinned and got up from the couch; he walked over to Tom and stood behind the chair that the other man occupied, "But isn't screwing me into the bed, or any surface of your choice, more fun?" he slid his arms around Tom's shoulders and nuzzled his head against Tom's unusually messy hair._

_Tom smirked; if he had to be completely honest, he was exhausted from spending so much time with Lucius and _doing _Lucius. He wasn't getting any younger and Lucius was still young and full of energy, "You are part of my job… You're going to have to take the back seat on occasion."_

_Lucius sidled himself onto Tom's lap and kissed him full on the mouth, "You can just say it, you know, I won't be offended. I understand that age might stand in the way of you doing me as often as I would like."_

_Tom rolled his eyes, "You are a horrible little brat; you know that, don't you?"_

"_So you keep reminding me. You may actually have me believing it, one day."_

"_It wouldn't do you any harm," Tom started slowly running a hand up and down Lucius's back; the young blond was practically purring within a matter of seconds. "You don't happen to like this, do you, Lucius?"_

_Lucius leaned forward against Tom's body and nuzzled his neck, "Don't stop, you bloody prat."_

"_Oh, so demanding Your Highness," Tom snorted quietly upon hearing Lucius grumble obscenities at him. "I think maybe that dirty mouth should be put to other uses, don't you?"_

"_Oh yes…" _

"Tom?"

Dammit.

"You're day dreaming about me again, aren't you?"

Brat.

"Old Crowler's giving you weird looks, I think he hates you."

"You don't say."

"This party is boring, Tom…"

I do sometimes forget what whiny little brat he can be… I am willing to look passed that though; he is looking particularly edible this evening, dressed all in black. It is a pity that his lovely hair is tied back though…

I'd do him right here and now if the ballroom wasn't full of high society snobs.

"It is a _ball_ not a party."

"Same thing."

I wonder how many glasses of champagne I've had… I think I need another one.

"You're drunk, Tom."

"I am not."

I'm really not. Honestly. I don't think I am, anyway. Tom Riddle does not get drunk. Tom Riddle does not lose control by getting drunk. Tom Riddle does not usually think of himself in third person, so maybe he is drunk.

_I_ am drunk, I mean… Dammit.

"Clear off, Lucius, you shouldn't be seen talking to me. People might start getting ideas."

"You're a cruel man, Tom."

"I do but try."

"Hmph."

Hm… I wish those robes weren't obscuring my view of his arse…

"I'm onto you, Riddle."

I thought I could smell something unsavoury.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, the Crowler-glare… It's not that intimidating, I must admit; though that seems to be what he is trying to do to me.

"Whatever you are doing with the Prince, you must desist _immediately," _shut up, Crowler. "You will not continue to get away with this, Riddle. The King will find out."

Shit, he really does know something, doesn't he? I really was hoping he was just bluffing during that last conversation about Lucius and I; but no, he doesn't seem to be now.

"We have had this discussion before, Crowler, there is _nothing_ going on. You have no power over the Prince; if he wishes to seek out my company, then he can. You cannot do anything to stop it from happening," I really can't be bothered having this conversation right now. "Now if you will excuse me, I think hearing a repeat of the history of that bloody chandelier is more appealing than listening to your conspiracy theories."

I must remember that one; that was a good one.

Walk away and do _not_ look at Lucius; especially with Crowler watching. Bastard. I'm going to kill him. He's old, who would miss him?

I need more champagne. Where are those bloody house-elves with trays of champagne?

………

**Lucius's Point of View**

I need to tell Tom how I feel…

Where the hell has he gone now?

I know I saw Crowler talking to him; probably trying to tell Tom to stay away from me again. Bastard. I can look after myself, and I enjoy it when Tom feels me up.

I wonder what he was day dreaming about before I interrupted him. I know what I day dream about… My mother would be horrified if she knew.

Oh! There he is!

I think I might follow him; if I get him alone, we can talk. I doubt anyone would miss us. Mind you, Crowler might notice if we have _both_ disappeared at the same time. Oh well, it's not his problem. I can do what I like and _sleep_ with who I like. No one can stop me.

"Where are you going, Lucius?"

Shit.

Um…

"To get some fresh air, mother."

"Remember the rules, Lucius."

"I _do_, mother."

I'm still not allowed to leave the palace… It has been a month since that stupid muggle burning incident; surely she must realise that I have learnt my lesson by now. I am eighteen; after all, I am _not_ a child.

What the-

"Mm!"

There is a hand over my mouth and an arm around me and I'm being dragged into a dark room… Am I being kidnapped? Don't panic, Lucius!

"Shush, you don't want to attract any attention, do you?"

Tom.

I pushed him away from me, "What are you doing? Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

How am I meant to stay mad when he's grinning like that?

"You _are_ drunk, aren't you?"

"A little bit, my lovely."

I can feel an eyebrow rise of its own accord; I don't think I have ever witnessed a drunken Tom Riddle before. This should be fun.

"It looked like you were thinking far too much in there, Lucius, is there something you want share?"

I wish he wouldn't do that. I know he's a Legilimens, he probably already knows what I want to say; he's probably seen all my little fantasies of how I think it will play out if I tell him how I feel.

"There clearly _is_ something on your mind. You can tell me, you know."

Have I been silent for that long? Way to keep a secret, Lucius.

"There is something… But I, eh…I-I-"

Stop stuttering, you idiot! Now he definitely knows you're keeping something from him!

"You have no need to be nervous, Lucius, just tell me."

…

**Tom's Point of View**

Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? I don't think I've ever seen Lucius Malfoy lost for words before. Maybe this is a night of firsts for us; I doubt he has ever seen me drunk before.

There is something in his eyes though… It's like he's only seeing me for the first time…

I recognise that look; I've seen it before… A long time ago, yes; but I can't forget a look like that.

Is he-

"I'm in love with you."

It would appear he is.

Say something, Riddle.

Put an expression on your face, idiot.

Say something.

Riddle, he is getting upset, and _you_ are the cause.

"I-"

…

**Lucius's Point of View**

I knew this was a bad idea…

"Just forget I said anything-"

"Lucius. _Don't_ leave."

I'm not going to look at him… I can't _bear_ to look at him right now. I'm sure having me fall in love with him wasn't part of his plan.

Why is he touching my arms like that?

"Please, don't give me false hope…"

"I'm not trying to give you false hope, Lucius, I was just surprised. I was ready for a lot of things to come out of your mouth, but not that. It was surprising, but not entirely unexpected."

What? What is that supposed to mean? Did he _know_ I would fall for him?

That bastard _did_ have this planned from the start!

I'll kill him.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried, Lucius."

Fuck you.

…

**Tom's Point of View**

"If you're just going to make fun of my feelings, then I'll leave."

Don't you dare.

I pulled him back to me, "Come back here."

Do I love him? I really don't know… I can't just say it now; he might think I'm only saying it in order to keep him around. I _like_ him a lot, but that's not the same.

"I'm not asking for you to love me in return, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I know."

Why must my brain stop functioning now of all times?

"Does this change anything between us?"

Good question.

"Do you want anything to change?"

Maybe I am falling for him as well… That facial expression is just adorable.

"No."

"Then nothing will change."

Mm… And kissing his lovely mouth is just one of the reasons why I could easily fall for him…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** That was at least 1000 words longer than last chapter. Did you like the flashback? There will be more.

**Next Chapter:** Um… Anything you want to see?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Royal Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't.

**Thank yous:**_KatanaKira, LuthorCorp, Mistress Vamp, Muthru, EsScaper, Simply Bulisen, Jadwiga, thatdrncat, GaBo0, fallenangel, Angel of Sadism, MayuBlack, Do-Not-Upset, Evil-Irish-Wolf._

**Thank you for your suggestions!**

**I agree with _EsScaper_ about having a bit of darkness added to the story, because our main men are being a bit too fluffy. It can be dark and humouress. **

**Also, in going with _LuthorCorp,_ this chapter will pick up ten years after the last one. So, Lucius will be 28; Tom will be 53; and little Draco will be two.**

**As for Crowler, your wish is my command.**

**Pairings:** Tom/Lucius. Implied Lucius/Narcissa (for the whole purpose of conceiving Draco).

**As usual, the chapter will start with Tom's point of view (or a flashback), and will continue to do so, unless otherwise stated.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

_Lucius was twenty-three years old when he was sent to Tom's study by his mother, for what was apparently to be a serious discussion. He was very uncertain about why it was Tom that had to have this 'discussion' with him and not his parents. All he knew was that it was about his future and that perhaps they thought he would listen to Tom._

_Lucius arrived at the study and quietly opened the door; he didn't bother to knock, he never did, "Tom?"_

"_Come in, Lucius; sit down."_

_Lucius frowned slightly; Tom sounded very business-like, which was the voice he rarely encountered, "What's this about?" he sat down in an armchair and kept his eyes locked on Tom who remained behind his desk._

_Tom leaned forward; his elbows on his desk and his chin resting on his hands, "I don't know why your parents left this to me to explain to you, but they did," he sighed and continued, knowing full well that Lucius wouldn't be happy about what he was about to hear. "You know already, that you are expected to produce an heir at some point in your life," Lucius nodded. "The knowledge that has been kept from you, however, involves an old law that, so far, can not be changed. This law states that no member of the Royal family is able to take the crown while childless and un-wed."_

"_That's ridiculous!" cried Lucius, sitting bolt up right in his chair._

_Tom nodded in agreement, "It is, but it's the law and you can't change it. Several have tried to have it changed but to no avail," he could see that Lucius was fuming now. "It is no secret that Abraxas's health is rapidly declining, so you will more than likely have to take the crown sooner than we thought. In order to do so, you_must_be married and you _must_have a child. Your future Queen, of course, will be chosen by your parents and they are rather hoping that you will give them a grandchild before you're thirty." _

_Lucius's complexion was more pale than usual; he knew that he would have to marry and have a child at some point in his life, but he had had no idea that he would have to do so in order to become King, "I don't even like women… How am I meant to get one pregnant?"_

_Tom raised his eyebrows, "You'll find a way, I'm sure."_

"_Can't I just adopt a child?"_

"_No, you can't. The child has to be of your blood."_

_Lucius slumped back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest; he was glaring at the obscenely expensive carpet beneath his feet, "Why wasn't I told sooner? Why leave it until the old bastard is dying? Shouldn't I have known my whole life so that I could be prepared?"_

_Tom nodded, "Yes, you probably should have been told several years ago, but it was up to your parents, unless of course, you decided to read up about it yourself, but clearly you didn't."_

"You_could have told me." _

"_I could have, yes, but I didn't," replied Tom coolly to the angry young Prince. "I thought by the time Abraxas finally dropped dead you would have done your royal duty in your own time; but now we know he will die much sooner so your time is limited."_

"_And if I don't have a wife and child by the time he dies? What will happen then?"_

"_There will be a royal 'caretaker', so to speak, looking after the position until you are ready."_

_Lucius huffed quietly, "And what if I have a wife and she's pregnant when he dies? Can I take the crown then or does the child have to be out of the womb for that to happen?"_

"_The child must be born for you to take the crown."_

_Lucius sighed and when he spoke again his voice was much quieter, "Do I have any say in who is to be my wife?"_

"_Not really, no," replied Tom. "They have a list of suitable women, you may be allowed your say in it, but the final decision rests with them."_

"_Oh great…" grumbled the annoyed blond. "Do I have to remain faithful?"_

_Tom smirked, "Not at all; it's practically obligatory that you have a lover or two."_

"_Good."_

And here I stand, quietly witnessing the result of that marriage law. Witnessing the bond between father and son, the two Wizarding Princes; Lucius and his son, Draco.

I can not be certain what has happened with my lovely blond over the last three and half years, as I have not been present. What I do know, however, is that he continued to loathe the idea of having to get married and create an heir so that he could become King upon his father's death.

Abraxas – being the awkward bastard that he is – has decided to hold out on dying for around five years now. Knowing what I do about Lucius, I can be sure that he will try and end his father's sickness eventually.

"I know you're watching me, Tom."

"Indeed I am."

"Well stop it. I'm annoyed with you."

"Why?" as if I don't know why, but he doesn't have to know that I already know.

I think it is entirely wrong for me to think it 'adorable' seeing him sitting on the floor in young Prince Draco's playroom. What is wrong with me?

"You left me," ah, the Malfoy glare. "I've needed your support and guidance the last three years and you just up and left me without so much as a goodbye. You could have at least _written,_ Tom."

That's true, I could have written.

"I_had_ to leave, Lucius. I can't tell you why just yet, but you will find out."

"Daddy, play."

I must thank the child for sidetracking Lucius. Not that it would matter though, I know full well I won't raise my voice or argue with him, especially in front of the child – Lucius knows that too. That boy must really have my balls in a vice. Lucius, I mean, not the child.

"How is Narcissa?"

Lucius is lucky his eyes don't roll right out of his head, the amount of times he's rolled them at me in the past few years.

"I'm sure she's fine. I wouldn't really know, I haven't seen her in several days. Nor has Draco here, have you?"

"It was not a match made in heaven then?" I ask; clearly it wasn't, and I know he resents having to marry the woman. Well, not just that particular woman, just _any_ woman. Not that I blame him, really, I prefer the company of males as well.

"You know it wasn't, Tom. She sickens me."

"You are free to rule without a spouse when the time comes," perhaps encouraging him to divorce the woman will win me back some of the favour that I have quite clearly lost? Or I could suggest a quick and clean murder; I doubt anyone will miss the woman.

For the first time since arriving here Lucius smiled at me, "I know that, Tom, and that is exactly what I intend to do. Are you going to come to my rooms this evening?"

"I think so."

* * *

**Christ, that was crap. I'm sorry... I'll try better next time.**


End file.
